


Late for Lunch

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2016 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Locked in a lab with Sherlock with no hope of rescue for hours. It should have been a dream brought to life.





	

Molly was sat in the corner of the room, her tapping foot beating a rapid tattoo on the tiled floor as she chewed on her now ragged thumb nail. Her wrist twitched as she fought the urge to look at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. She could get through this, after all she had come here to see the new state of the art path lab and now she was getting a first-hand experience of the safety protocols, of course it would have been nicer is those bloody protocols worked properly instead of leaving her trapped in here hours past lunchtime.

She winced as Sherlock’s text alert sounded. The reminder that she wasn’t alone in this predicament caused her to think wistfully of the days when she’d fantasised about being trapped somewhere with the lanky detective. She hadn’t given up occasionally indulging in those daydreams, but this was far from an ideal scenario.

“Do you prefer the radial or the jugular?”

Molly stared at Sherlock in confusion; he couldn’t possibly have said what she thought she’d just heard. Her eyes widen as Sherlock shrugged out of his suit jacket.

“I am very aware that it is impolite to draw attention to you dietary needs in such a blunt manner, but I’m afraid needs must. Mycroft informs me that we will be here for at least three more hours and you, Molly Hooper, need to feed.”

Her eyes flicked up to the security camera in the corner of the room, the little red light was off. Mycroft’s doing no doubt, couldn’t breach the Official Secrets Act by letting someone see her eat. Obedience to Queen and Country apparently hadn’t stopped the elder Holmes informing his brother of her nature. A flash of anger drove Molly to her feet.

“How long have you known?”

Sherlock rocked minutely on his heels, but held his ground.

“For absolutely certain, all of two minutes; but I have had my suspicions for a few months. I do recognize the signs. Mycroft would never have told me if matters weren’t desperate.”

He’d moved closer as he spoke and the scent of him was overwhelming her, the slightly elevated pounding of his heart caused her fangs to descend, her eyes fixed on his neck, her knuckles cracked as she fought for control.

“Sherlock, this isn’t safe.”

He calmly unbuttoned his shirt collar.

“I trust you Molly. I always have.”

He rolled his head to one side and bared his throat to her. A whimper became a growl as she launched herself at him with such force he fell backwards. Molly landed astride him, one hand one his shoulder the other wound into his hair, her tongue darted out and lapped at his pulse point.

“Relax.”

“Yes.”

Her fangs pierced his skin and they both groaned; Molly in relief, Sherlock in bliss.

 

Sherlock came back to himself to the sound of Molly murmuring reassuringly in his ear. His arms felt heavy and limp, and were wrapped around her back, holding her in place against his chest. He wondered if he should move, but found he had neither the energy nor the desire. Molly whispered; “You need more iron and B vitamins.”

Sherlock chuckled and twisted his head so he could see her face.

“Well, Doctor Hooper, you should take me to dinner.”

Molly licked a spot of blood, his blood, from her top lip. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had nothing to do with her recently sated hunger.

“I’ve already eaten.”

“Feed me up and you can have dessert.”


End file.
